


Safety

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: FTM Cronus, I didn't proof read anything, I forgot how to write Homestuck, Implied trans Cronus, Just as gross and cringey as ever, M/M, Oh god, Psych I'm back binchs, Thought you'd seen the last of me, Uggnfnfjf, implied humanstuck, tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I literally just needed a reason to wrote cronkri again, and try to crawl out of BMC hell.





	Safety

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no clue what I'm doing.  
> The last thing I wrote was BMC related, and I honestly hate myself for it.  
> So.  
> Umph  
> Have my cronkri garbage

You almost felt,,, safe?  
No, this was a feeling of safety.  
Being bundled close to kankri was the best feeling on Earth.  
For someone who talked your ear off, he really wasn't as bad as he seems.  
He understands you.  
And you understand him.  
Most importantly accepts you.  
You let out a semi shaky breath as you dug your face in deeper into the crook of kankris neck, as he rocked you.  
You honestly feel bad though. Breaking down in front of him In the middle of the night due to the worst dysphoria you've ever experienced.  
But your glad he's here.


End file.
